


As Told By The Butler

by bakedgarnet



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hevelyn - Freeform, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: Jenkins had seen his fair share of the Deavor family, and he has never seen Evelyn treat anyone like she treats Elastigirl.





	As Told By The Butler

Jenkins had seen his fair share of the Deavor family. He had started working for William Deavor and his wife, Ruth, right before Winston was born. Evelyn came along three years later, and soon he was keeping them in line while the children often joined their parents at the Devtech building after their private school let out. 

 

Winston had taken to the come-and-go employees of the company with fiery enthusiasm, a natural knack for charming anyone who would listen running through his veins. Jenkins had early on come to the conclusion that Winston was too much like a bullet to keep track of, so his eyes had decided to settle on someone much more still and methodical-- someone who took her time as she worked alongside her father at his desk, asking few questions before mastering the skill as if it was wired into her DNA all along.

 

He watched Evelyn like one watched a master artist at work before the canvas. She was twelve years old when her father finally allowed her to begin working under his mentorship. It was unbecoming for women to work in the field of technology, with machines that were triple her size and tools that were liable to cut her in half if used incorrectly. Jenkins had long believed that it was never a woman’s place to work in Devtech unless she was sitting in the receptionist’s seat in the lobby of the building, but seeing Evelyn Deavor put together an electron microscope with her father, a machine that became widely used by scientists everywhere immediately following its creation and single-handedly shaping the science world, well.

 

He could accept to stand corrected.

 

He was their butler, after all, for all intents and purposes, and Evelyn had a mind that the world had never seen before. What did he know?

 

When William Deavor was murdered, and Ruth Deavor passed several months later, Devtech was at a standstill. The building was desolate, heavy with the ghosts of the parents of technology in Metroville. Their deaths rattled the nation and dominated the news cycle for weeks. Soon, though, as what happens with anything of substance in the world, their story become obsolete. No longer newsworthy, and no longer at the forefront of the American peoples’ minds. 

 

Jenkins, Winston, Evelyn, and the other temporarily unemployed workers of Devtech were alone in their grief.

 

Winston graduated college that year despite all of his loss and began working under Rick Dicker one town over, and Evelyn nearly dropped out. She would have, too, if Jenkins hadn’t convinced her that her parents would not wish for her to spiral following their deaths. They had grown particularly close after the funeral, as Jenkins felt a need to protect such an already isolated girl. She was like a daughter to him, and he saw to it that she continued her studies and earned her degree in engineering as she deserved to. 

 

When she came home from college, hair cut to her ears and a gunmetal glint in her gaze, she single-handedly rebooted Devtech industries. 

 

Every single previous employee was back on the payroll within the week.

 

She was a new person after her parents deaths, but not necessarily a bad one. Her edges were sharper, words that had before been well-mannered and timid were suddenly commanding and succinct. He respected her newfound power, he did, but he worried about her. She drank too much and felt too little, and her smiles were so rare that it pained him.

 

Evelyn had shut him out since she’d been back, too overwhelmed with the unending responsibly that came with running Devtech on her own.

 

And then Winston had returned from his work under Rick Dicker after Supers had been made illegal, and took over the face of the company as easily as anyone as charming and sociable as he was could, and Evelyn went underground--

 

Underground as in to her lab, deep in the depths of the building, which used to be a hangar used for William Deavor’s personal plane that took off underground and emerged from an above-ground location nearly two miles away. She churned out product after product after that, keeping the company’s business more successful than it had even been when her father was still in charge, but she was alone. Jenkins knew that, and he also knew that there was nothing to be done about it if she didn’t want anything to be.

 

Fast forward to Winston’s efforts to bring Supers back, and something about that hero, Elastigirl was her name if he recalled correctly, had flipped a switch.

 

Evelyn no longer handed off meetings to her brother, opting to stay out of the spotlight in order for her to get more work done in her lab than she argued could be done giving backhanded compliments and closing passive aggressive deals with a bunch of “sharks in suits,”  as she called them. She had called Winston that, too, but that was probably the point. She roamed the halls freely with Elastigirl in tow, explaining her strategy to her with wide, sweeping arm motions and a smile on her face he hadn’t seen since she was a child working by her father’s side.

 

The look on the other employee’s faces when these sightings happened were Jenkins’ favorite part of the day. What would usually be a barked order to one well-meaning worker had quickly shifted into a patient suggestion. The gun-metal glint in her gaze was suddenly something softer, something happier, and he had no idea what her relationship was to this elastic hero, but he was grateful for it regardless. 

 

Staying late nights were in his job description since he took the position over four decades ago, and instead of Evelyn sleeping in her lab once more, forgetting dinner so often that he brought it to her and was thanked only by a drunken grunt and a half-formed wave, she was leaving the building to take whatever exuberant and colorful conversation she had been having with Elastigirl back to her hotel, if he overheard them correctly.

 

Some nights, Elastigirl went back to Evelyn’s house, and if Jenkins didn’t know any better, he would suspect that something romantic was brewing between the two. 

 

But Elastigirl was married, and Evelyn simply hadn’t found a husband yet because she had been too busy running the company, and the part of him that believed that outweighed the gut feeling that there was something more to their nightly rendezvous than partnership. 

 

He saw the lingering gazes, and the way that they gripped each others’ hands in the midst of heated conversations and philosophical debates. He even saw the way that Evelyn softened for Elastigirl before his very eyes, all of her sharp edges rounding out until she was safe enough to not only touch, but cradle, and  _ yes _ , damn it, his gut said that this hero was cradling her.

 

But, he wasn’t ready to believe it himself. 

 

It was none of his business, he ultimately decided, and so instead of saying anything, getting his theories confirmed or denied by Evelyn herself, he decided not to meddle in things he had no stake in. He was sixty-two years old, what would possibly be gained by sticking his nose where it didn’t belong?

 

If Evelyn had fallen in love with this Elastigirl, if she had finally found the one person who could bring her back from the cliff she had been toeing since her parents died, then it didn’t matter, did it? She and Winston were all the family he had, and as long as they were happy, as long as Evelyn was smiling and laughing and running, pinkies linked, with that Super down the halls of Devtech, he was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a hattersarts artwork on tumblr, so special shout out to her for the lovely visual that I just had to write. Jenkins is the name I've given to the doorman/butler who Evelyn dumps all her things onto during her first appearance. Thanks for reading, and much love to all of you!


End file.
